staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Czerwca 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów /26/ - serial przygodowy USA 08:40 Ziarno 09:05 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci 09:35 Mała syrenka - serial animowany 10:00 Roztrzepany profesor /1/ - serial przyg. USA 1989 10:45 Siódme niebo /40/ - serial 11:35 Kolejka - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 12:00 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt - program przyrodniczy 12:20 Sekrety zdrowia 12:45 Kobiety Białego Domu 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 39. KFPP Opole 2002 13:40 Słoneczny patrol /40/ - serial 14:30 Kochamy polskie seriale 15:00 Studio sport; Festiwal sztafet lekkoatletycznych 16:00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 16:30 Plebania /195/ - serial obycz. Polska 2002 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Piłkarski Express - magazyn piłkarski 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Studio sport; Roland Garros 19:00 Wieczorynka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Purpurowe skrzypce - dramat Wielka Brytania 1998 22:15 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom 22:20 Party w Pałacu - Królewski Koncert Jublieuszowy 23:25 Czas zapłaty - thriller Wielka Brytania 1999 01:15 Bez pardonu - thriller USA 1996 02:45 Noc z Muppetami - program rozrywkowy 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość; odc. 30 09:55 Wycieczki przyrodnicze; Żyrafa-niebywałe zwierzę; film dok.prod.angielskiej 10:25 Kręcioła 10:45 Dwa teatry; II Krajowy Festiwal Teatru PR i Teatru TVP 11:10 Arka Noego; odc.362 11:40 Kino bez rodziców; Flinstonowie; Występ Freda; serial animowany prod. USA 12:05 Tajemnicze przygody Juliusza Verne'a; odc.15 Dziwna śmierć profesora Marechala; serial prod.kanadyjsko-angielskiej 12:55 Wielki Piknik Dwójki; Niechorze - Beata Kozidrak i Bajm 13:45 Na Rynek marsz!; V Międzynarodowy Mityng w chodzie sportowym 14:00 Familiada; odc.845; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.431 - Odpowiedź prezydenta; telenowela TVP 15:05 Wielka gra; odc.3; teleturniej 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; odc.40; teleturniej muzycznystereo 16:50 Na Rynek marsz!; V Międzynarodowy Mityng w chodzie sportowym 17:00 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; odc.23; stereo 17:30 Jazda kulturalna; odc.104 17:50 Na Rynek marsz!; V Międzynarodowy Mityng w chodzie sportowym 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Na Rynek marsz!; V Międzynarodowy Mityng w chodzie sportowym 19:05 Herbatka u Tadka; odc.19 20:00 Mundial 2002 - raport 20:30 Biało-czerwoni 20:50 Na Rynek marsz!; V Międzynarodowy Mityng w chodzie sportowym 21:00 Kabaret wśród gwiazd - Jubileuszowa AFERA; cz.2 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Belfer; The Principal; 1987 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Christopher Cain; wyk: James Belushi,Michael Wright,J.J.Cohen 00:25 Czcigodni mordercy; Men Of Respect; 1990 film fab. prod. USA; reż: William Reilly; wyk: John Torturro, Katherine Borowitz, Dennis Farina 02:15 A wszystko to...Bo ciebie kocham - Ich Troje 02:50 Gala Boksu Zawodowego; Tyson-Lewis; bezpośrednia relacja 06:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 07:00 Fraglesy - serial lalkowy 07:30 Kurier 07:34 Czerwony pies Clifford - serial animowany dla dzieci 08:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:05 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki (powtórzenie) 08:20 Kulturalny wywiad (powtórzenie) 08:30 Co, gdzie, kiedy? (powtórzenie) 08:40 Gminy Mazowsza (powtórzenie) 09:01 Angela Anakonda 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 10:15 Piłkarski ekspres 10:30 Kurier 10:35 U siebie 11:01 Kowalski i Schmidt - magazyn polsko-niemiecki 11:30 Kurier 11:35 Czas pogodnych bogów - australijski serial dokumentalny 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Książka dla dzieci 13:00 Moto świat - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Kurier 13:35 Podaj cegłę - magazyn budowlany i mieszkaniowy 14:05 Zaproszenie 14:30 Kurier 14:34 Smaki świata - australijski serial dokumentalny 15:02 Samo niebo - telenowela produkcji polskiej 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Muzyka 16:00 Z archiwum Kuriera 16:10 Rozmowa dnia (powtórzenie) 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Wydarzenie Trójki: Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:21 Regiony kultury 18:30 Gość WOT 18:40 Są takie miejsca 19:01 Noble house - serial 19:50 Europejski festiwal sztafet 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Przegląd gospodarczy 21:15 Sport 21:30 Kurier 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 21:50 Raport policyjny 22:02 Niezamężna kobieta - dramat psychologiczno obyczajowy 00:08 Tenis Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Ręce, które leczą 08.00 Seriale animowane: Smocze opowieści (19), Piesek Poochini (19), Dziwolągi (10) 09.25 Młody Herkules (45) - serial fantastyczny 09.55 Disco Polo Live (325) - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Desperat powraca - western, USA 1988 12.45 Pirat Jego Królewskiej Mości - film przygodowy, USA 1967 14.35 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - pr. rozrywkowy 15.05 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.35 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - film dokumentalny, USA 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Studio Mundial 16.10 Kate Brasher (3) - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Idol - pr. rozrywkowy 18.00 Mundial 2002 - mecz Włochy - Chorwacja - 1. połowa 18.45 Informacje, sport 19.00 Studio Mundial 19.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Włochy - Chorwacja - 2. połowa 20.00 Idol - pr. rozrywkowy 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.35 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (90): Męska pauza - serial komediowy 22.05 Świat według kiepskich 22.45 Idol - Wyniki - pr. rozrywkowy 23.00 Mundial 2002 - mecz Brazylia - Chiny 1. połowa 23.50 Studio Mundial 00.00 Mundial 2002 - mecz Brazylia - Chiny - 2. połowa 01.00 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 02.45 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.50 Telesklep 7.50 Punky Brewster 87 - serial 8.15 Przyjaciel Bob (25) - serial 8.40 Przygody syrenki (24) - serial 9.05 Przygody Animków (6)- serial 9.30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.30 VIVA Polska! - prog. muzyczny 12.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda 13/26 - serial USA 13.25 Ananasy z mojej klasy - prog. rozrywkowy 14.35 Niezłomny duch - film rodzinny, Kanada 16.25 Kto Was tak urządził? - magazyn 16.55 Adopcje - serial fab.-dok. 17.25 Strongman - Siłacze 18.25 13 posterunek 39 - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 20.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.45 Droga do gwiazd - prog. rozrywkowy 21.50 Made in America - komedia USA 0.05 Na granicy światów (7) - serial 1.05 Noc nietoperzy - film USA 2.50 Nic straconego TV 4 06:00 Smok Castillo (9) - serial anim. 06:30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (16) - serial anim. Japonia 07:00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Zaginione cywilizacje (6) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Muppety i ich goście (8) USA 1996 09:00 Smok Castillo (10) - serial anim 09:30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (17) - serial anim. Japonia 10:00 Czasem lepiej być kobietą (9) - serial kom. Niemcy 1997 11:00 Safari w Hollywood (7) - serial obycz 12:00 Zaginione cywilizacje (7) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Szpada Kastylii - dramat USA 1947 16:00 Rycerz nocy (6) - serial sensac. Kanada/USA 1997 16:50 Nowe wcielenie (13) - serial sensac. USA 1999 17:45 Dziennik 17:58 Informacje sportowe 18:02 Prognoza pogody 18:05 Bandzior, bandzior! - komedia sensacyjna USA 1993 20:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej 2002: mecz RPA - Słowenia - piłka nożna 21:55 Diagnoza: morderstwo 3 (13) - serial kryminalny USA 1993 22:50 Wokanda - program dokumentalny 23:20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23:50 Opowieści z krypty: Władca demonów - horror USA 1995 01:40 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6:10 Telesklep 8:10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń 8:35 Maska 9:00 Pełna chata (23/192): se- rial 9:30 Ko- smiczna krucjata (9/13): se- rial 10:10 Yaiba - legendarny samuraj: serial 10:35 Najlepsi przyjacie- le: film 11:35 (na żywo) ła- misłówka 12:35 Ru- dowłosa: film 14:20 Arabia - piasek, morze i niebo: film 15:10 Tenbit GSM 15:40 Czynnik PSI (6/22): serial 16:30 Kochanne kłopoty (14/22): serial 17:20 Hotel Tęcza: film 19:05 Słoneczny patrol (29/44): serial 20:00 Zabójcze radio: film 21:55 Prolongata: film 0:00 Pamela: film 1:45 Tenbit GSM 2:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 07:00 Telesklep. 09:00 Martin rycerz: Opowieści (14) - serial anim. Wielka Brytania 09:30 Karolina i przyjaciele (9) - serial anim. Francja 10:00 Dotyk anioła (10) - serial obycz. USA 1994 10:55 Martin rycerz: Opowieści (14) - serial anim. Wielka Brytania 11:30 Karolina i przyjaciele (9) - serial anim. Francja 12:00 M Kwadrat - talk show 12:30 Spisek na Majorce - film dokumentalny Niemcy 1997 13:30 Symbole polityczne - film dokumentalny Polska 1997 14:00 Real autoklub.pl - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Rytm serca (21) - serial obycz. Niemcy 1999 15:30 Kobiety mojego życia (25) - serial obycz. Niemcy 1995 16:30 Program o dobrej książce - magazyn kulturalny 17:00 Człowiek, który zabił Liberty Valance'a - western USA 1962 19:00 Dotyk anioła (11) - serial obycz. USA 1994 20:00 Serwis Pulsu, sport, pogoda 20:15 Zdarzyło się jutro (20) - serial sensac. USA 1996 21:10 Pan wzywał milordzie? (13) - serial kom. Wielka Brytania 1988 22:10 Gdzie jest generał? - komedia Polska 1963 23:50 Pan wzywał milordzie? (13) - serial kom. Wielka Brytania 198 00:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 90 - Kibice; serial TVP 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie; magazyn kulturalny; powt. 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Rudy na cysterskim szlaku; reportaż Teresy Rel 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:30 Dzieci dzieciom; program dla dzieci 09:40 Grupa specjalna Eko; odc. 2 - Kompututor; serial animowany prod. australijskiej 10:15 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polski Prezydent w Ameryce Południowej - Peru; reportaż Krzysztofa Rogali 10:45 Wieści polonijne; powt. 11:00 Zaproszenie; Tarnów dostojny gród; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 11:20 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy; powt. 11:45 Klan; odc. 589; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:10 Klan; odc. 590; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:35 Klan; odc. 591; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Alternatywy 4; odc. 7/9 - Spisek; serial TVP 14:10 Od przedszkola do Opola; Formacja Nieżywych Schabuff 14:50 Ludzie listy piszą; powt. 15:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Galicyjski smak; powt. 15:35 Święta wojna; odc. 5 - Gwiazda serialu; serial TVP 16:00 Adam Małysz; Droga na szczyt; reportaż Stanisława Snopka 16:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polski Prezydent w Ameryce Południowej - Peru; reportaż Krzysztofa Rogali; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Nie tylko o...; Łączy nas Polska; reportaż Józefa Wierzby 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 90 - Kibice; serial TVP; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Zaproszenie; Tarnów dostojny gród; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygody Misia Colargola; odc. 48 - Cyrkowa sława misia; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:00 Alternatywy 4; odc. 7/9 - Spisek; serial TVP; powt. 20:55 W 80 minut dookoła świata czyli nieznany życiorys Jacka Wójcickiego 21:35 Dom Polski w Rumunii; reportaż Alicji Mikołajczyk 22:00 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc. 115; powt. 22:40 Wesołe scenki z Górnego Śląska - czyli antologia humoru; cz. 2 23:25 W cieniu starych drzew; film dokumentalny Joanny Wierzbickiej i Marka Ostapowicza 00:05 Nie tylko o...; Łączy nas Polska; reportaż Józefa Wierzby; powt. 00:20 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 90 - Kibice; serial TVP; powt. 01:15 Przygody Misia Colargola; odc. 48 - Cyrkowa sława; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Pogoda; powt. 01:52 Sport; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 589; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Klan; odc. 590; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:50 Klan; odc. 591; telenowela TVP; powt. 03:15 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 03:30 Alternatywy 4; odc. 7/9 - Spisek; serial TVP; powt. 04:25 Wesołe scenki z Górnego Śląska - czyli antologia humoru; cz. 2; powt. 05:20 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polski Prezydent w Ameryce Południowej - Peru; reportaż Krzysztofa Rogali; powt. 05:50 Adam Małysz; Droga na szczyt; reportaż Stanisława Snopka; powt. 06:20 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 08:00 Clipsession 08.30 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny Australia 09:00 Model TV 09:30 Doktor Who - serial science fiction W.Brytania 10:00 Wypady na weekend - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Między młotem i kowadłem - serial dokumentalny USA 2000 11:30 Bilet na podróż 12:00 Premiera - program filmowy 12:30 Next TV - serial dokumentalny Kanada 2001 13:00 Amerykańskie nastolatki - serial obyczajowy USA 2000 Mel Damski Rodney Scott, Mark Famiglietti, Ian Somerhalder, Kate Bosworth, Ed Quinn 14:00 Cud poczęcia - film dokumentalny, prod. W. Brytania 15:00 Zauroczenie - serial obyczajowy Włochy 1998 Gianni Lepre Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini 16:00 Wujek Silas - serial familijny W.Brytania 2000 reż. Philip Saville wyst. Albert Finney, Sue Johnston, Joe Prospero 16:30 Biografie - film dokumentalny 17:30 Mieszkanko dla dwojga - serial komediowy Francja 1996 Emma Colberti, Franck Neel, Astrid Veillon 18:00 Program rozrywkowy 18:30 Na luzie - rozmowa z… 19:30 Harry Enfield - program rozrywkowy W.Brytania 20:00 Babska Ferajna - program rozrywkowy Australia 1995 Kevin Carlin Magda Szubanski, Jane Turner, Gina Riley 20:30 Jay Leno - talk show USA 21:00 Hotel Zacisze - serial komediowy W.Brytania 1975 John Howard Davies John Cleese, Prunella Scales, Connie Booth 21:30 Conan O'Brian - talk show USA 22:00 Graham Norton - talk show W.Brytania 22:30 Ośmiornica X - mini serial sensacyjny, Włochy 00:00 Świat wokół nas HBO 06:30 Na planie (22) - magazyn filmowy, 23 min. 07:00 Folwark zwierzęcy - dramat, USA 1999 08:35 Cinema, cinema (23) - magazyn filmowy 09:00 Pokemon: film pierwszy - film animowany, Japonia 1999 10:40 Gniew oceanu - film akcji, USA 2000 12:40 Pocztówki Clive'a Jamesa: Hong Kong - dokument, W. Brytania 13:35 Komedia niewinności - dramat, Francja 2000 15:20 Życzenie serca - dramat, USA 1995 16:55 10 największych szpiegów - dokument, USA 17:45 Historia jednego słonia - film familijny, USA 2000 19:00 Folwark zwierzęcy - dramat, USA 1999 20:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Bill Paxton - dokument, USA 21:00 Fenomen żonatego faceta (2) - serial komediowy, USA 21:30 HBO Na Stojaka! (2) - program rozrywkowy, Polska 22:00 Cel wyższy - dramat, USA 2001 23:40 Przerwana lekcja muzyki - dramat, USA 1999 01:45 Niebezpieczne związki - dramat, USA 1989 03:45 Wampiry z Ameryki - dokument 04:40 Życzenie serca - dramat, USA 1995 Canal + Niebieski 03:20 Tenis: Skarbiec Generali Futures Circuit 60min. 04:20 Klub kibica - piłka nożna 105min. 06:15 Klub kibica: mecz Barcelona - Valencia - piłka nożna 95min. 07:50 Klub + 10min. 08:00 Skarbiec Generali Futures Circuit - tenis Polska 2002 60min. 09:00 Mecz ligi NHL - hokej na lodzie 150min. 11:30 Za ciosem - boks 60min. 12:30 Magazyn NHL PowerWeek - hokej na lodzie 30min. 13:00 Mecz ligi NHL - hokej na lodzie 150min. 15:30 Klub kibica: mecz Valencia - Real Madryt - piłka nożna 105min. 17:15 Pojedynek gigantów - kulturystyka 60min. 18:15 Klub kibica: mecz Barcelona - Valencia - piłka nożna 105min. 20:00 Shaft - film sensacyjny USA 2000 100min. 21:40 Mansfield Park - melodramat Wielka Brytania 1999 110min. 23:30 Mission Impossible II - film sensacyjny USA 2000 125min. 01:35 Magazyn NHL PowerWeek - hokej na lodzie 25min. 02:00 Mecz ligi NHL - hokej na lodzie 150min. Eurosport 08:30 Legendy mistrzostw świata - piłka nożna 60min. 09:30 Drużyna marzeń - Gillette Dream Team - piłka nożna 30min. 10:00 Legendy mistrzostw świata - piłka nożna 60min. 11:00 Century Matches - piłka nożna 45min. 11:45 Historie piłkarskich mistrzostw świata - piłka nożna 15min. 12:00 Legendy mistrzostw świata - piłka nożna 60min. 13:00 Drużyna marzeń - Gillette Dream Team - piłka nożna 30min. 13:30 Turniej wielkoszlemowy French Open - tenis 90min. 15:00 Turniej wielkoszlemowy French Open - tenis 180min. 18:00 Zawody pucharu świata w Lausitzring - wyścigi samochodowe 60min. 19:00 Legendy mistrzostw świata - piłka nożna 60min. 20:00 Turniej wielkoszlemowy French Open - tenis 120min. 22:00 Inside the Teams - piłka nożna 60min. 23:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 15min. 23:15 Legendy mistrzostw świata - piłka nożna 60min. 00:15 Culture Cup - piłka nożna 15min. 00:30 Inside the Teams - piłka nożna 60min. 01:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 15min. 01:45 Culture Cup - piłka nożna 15min. TVP 3 Opole 07:00 "Fraglesy" serial dla dzieci (WP) W. Bryt. 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:35 "Czerwony pies Clifford" serial animowany (WP) USA 2000 09:00 "Angela Anakonda" serial dla dzieci (WP) Kanada 1999 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:45 Świat magazyn międzynarodowy (WP) 10:15 Piłkarski Express (WP) 10:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 10:35 U siebie program mniejszości narodowych (WP) 11:00 Kowalski i Szmidt magazyn (WP) 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:35 "Czas pogodnych bogów" serial dokumentalny (WP) Australia 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:45 Książka dla dzieci (WP) 13:00 Moto świat magazyn motoryzacyjny (WP) 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 13:35 Podaj cegłę magazyn budowlany (WP) 14:05 Zaproszenie magazyn (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:35 "Smaki świata" serial dokumentalny (WP) Australia 1998 15:00 "Samo niebo" reż.Piotr Łazarkiewicz, wyk.Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Krzysztof Globisz, Dorota Pomykała, Marta Klubowicz telenowela (WP) Polska 2001 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:45 Tańce świata Wydarzenie Trójki koncert (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:35 Świat magazyn międzynarodowy (WP) 19:00 "Noble House" reż.Gary Nelson, wyk.Pierce Brosnan, Deborah Raffin, Ben Masters, John Rhys-Davies serial sensacyjny (WP) USA 1988 19:50 Europejski Festiwal Sztafet (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Przegląd gospodarczy (WP) 21:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:00 "Niezamężna kobieta" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Paul Mazursky, wyk.Jill Clayburgh, Alan Bates, Michael Murphy, Cliff Gorman dramat psychologiczny (WP) USA 1978 00:05 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 00:20 Sportowa sobota (WP) 00:35 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów II 14:55 Program dnia 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:25 Modlitwa Obyś był zimny, albo gorący rozmowa z ks. J. Sikorskim 15:40 Nowenna do św. Antoniego 16:00 Studio Niedziela 16:05 "To kwestia wiary - kult błogosławionego Josemarii" film dokumentalny 16:35 "Zwierzęta Alaski" "Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię" film przyrodniczy 16:55 Drzewo wolności - o Konstytucji 3-go Maja program edukacyjny 17:20 Z Maryją do Chrystusa - festiwal piosenki religijnej w Żywcu 18:55 Program dnia 19:00 Ja Jestem z Wami Wideokatechizm program dla dzieci 19:20 "Don Pedro" "Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki" serial animowany Polska 19:30 Wróć do swego sumienia i jego pytaj Rozmowy o katechizmie rozmowa z ks. prof. A. Dziubą 19:50 Niech mi się stanie 20:05 Ruchy i stowarzyszenie katolickie w Polsce rozmowa z o. A. Schulzem 20:35 część chwalebna Różaniec 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:05 Studio Niedziela 21:10 Mistyczka z Krakowa felieton 21:15 Nowenna do św. Antoniego 21:35 "Syn marnotrawny" reż.Vicente Abreu, wyk.Denis Derkian, Jonas Mello, Rui Minharro film obyczajowy Brazylia 22:40 "By czas nie zaćmił i niepamięć" film dokumentalny 23:00 Zakończenie programu WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Puls sportu 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 11:45 Muzyka z WTK 12:30 Motomania magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:50 Na zdrowie magazyn medyczny 13:10 Scena magazyn kulturalny 13:40 Z planu filmowego magazyn filmowy 14:00 "Cezarea, Jaffa, Tel Aviv" film dokumentalny 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 "Kapsztad" "Stolice i metropolie świata" serial krajoznawczy 15:30 Temat dla prezydenta program publicystyczny 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 "Pułapka" serial kostiumowy 17:30 "Zrobione przez ludzi" serial dokumentalny 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Aktywny ruch - czyli jak utrzymać formę 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 "Pod Pretekstem" relacja z otwarcia klubu 19:30 Walizka pełna marzeń recital pieśni żydowskich 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:30 Studio sport 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Aktywny ruch - czyli jak utrzymać formę 22:50 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Ostatnia chwała Troi (La Leggenda Di Enea) dramat, Włochy, 1962, 96 min 16.00 Ich żona (Attention! Une Femme Peut En Cacher Une Autre) film obyczajowy, Francja, 1983, 115 min 18.00 świat Henry'ego Orienta (The World Of Henry Orient), komedia, USA, 1964, 90 min 20:00 Dokument. Festiwale, festiwale: Cannes 2002 cz II, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min 20.30 Obce ciało (Foreign Body) komedia, Wielka Brytania, 1986, 108 min 22.30 Szepty i krzyki (Cries And Whispers / Viskningar Och Rop) dramat psychologiczny, Szwecja, 1973, 91 min 00.30 Z archiwum seksu 2 (4 z 7): Jak stworzyć idealnego mężczyznę? (The Sex Files Part Two (4 of 7): Creating The Perfect Man) film erotyczny, Wielka Brytania, 1999, 90 min. DSF 06:00 Magazyn reklamowy 06:30 Nie do powstrzymania magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 06:50 Teneryfa Przygody i podróże magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 07:30 Teleshoping 07:45 Magazyn reklamowy 08:45 Teleshoping 09:00 Nike WM-Talk (powt.) 11:00 Nie do powstrzymania magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 11:15 World Soccer magazyn piłkarski 11:45 Normalni magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12:15 NHL Powerweek magazyn hokejowy 12:45 Liga NHL - 2 mecz finału Pucharu Stanley'a Hokej na lodzie 13:45 W NBA magazyn koszykarski 14:15 Gillette World Sport Special 14:45 Brytyjskie Wyspy Dziewicze Przygody i podróże magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 15:30 Fujuma! magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 16:00 DSF WM-News 16:15 WM pur magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 17:15 MŚ 2002 - 1 połowa meczu Piłka nożna 18:00 DSF WM-News 18:15 MŚ 2002 - 2 połowa meczu Piłka nożna 19:00 DSF WM-News 19:15 Nike WM-Talk 21:15 Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Kanady w Montrealu - trening Automobilizm 22:15 walka Lennox Lewis - Hasim Rahman Knockout Fightnight magazyn bokserski (powt.) 23:15 WM pur magazyn piłkarski 00:15 walka Mike Tyson - Brian Nielsen Knockout Fightnight magazyn bokserski (powt.) 01:15 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 02:15 Monster Trucks (powt.) 03:00 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 03:30 Speed Zone magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 04:00 Angielscy gladiatorzy (powt.) Polsat Sport 08:00 Studio Mundial - zapowiedź meczu RPA - Słowenia (na żywo) 08:20 mecz RPA - Słowenia Mundial 2002 (na żywo) 10:30 Studio Mundial - zapowiedź meczu Włochy - Chorwacja (na żywo) 10:50 mecz Włochy - Chorwacja Mundial 2002 (na żywo) 13:00 Studio Mundial - zapowiedź meczu Brazylia - Chiny (na żywo) 13:20 mecz Brazylia - Chiny Mundial 2002 (na żywo) 15:30 Dzień na Mundialu magazyn piłkarski (na żywo) 16:00 Mundialowe piosenki 16:30 Moda na Mundial magazyn 17:00 mecz RPA - Słowenia Mundial 2002 (powt.) 19:30 mecz Włochy - Chorwacja Mundial 2002 (powt.) 22:00 mecz Brazylia - Chiny Mundial 2002 (powt.) 00:30 Dzień na Mundialu magazyn piłkarski (powt.) TVN 24 06:00 Styl magazyn mody 06:30 Studio 24 - rozmowa 07:30 Automaniak magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Multikino magazyn filmowy 09:30 Styl magazyn mody 10:00 Raport TVN 24 magazyn reporterów 10:30 Zdrowie magazyn 11:00 Cały ten świat magazyn 11:30 Raport TVN 24 magazyn reporterów 12:30 Multikino magazyn filmowy 13:30 Automaniak magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Styl magazyn mody 15:30 Zdrowie magazyn 16:30 Raport TVN 24 magazyn reporterów 17:30 Automaniak magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Multikino magazyn filmowy 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Styl magazyn mody 20:30 Cały ten świat magazyn 21:00 Magazyn sportowy 21:30 Raport TVN 24 magazyn reporterów 22:30 Automaniak magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Multikino magazyn filmowy 23:30 Bilans tygodnia magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 00:30 Cały ten świat magazyn 01:30 Fakty 02:00 Raport TVN 24 magazyn reporterów 02:30 Bilans tygodnia magazyn ekonomiczny 03:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:30 Automaniak magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:30 Magazyn sportowy Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 06:30 "Opowieści Zielonego Lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 07:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci Niemcy 07:30 "Muppety i ich goście" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci USA 08:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci USA 08:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 09:00 "Mała Dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 09:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 10:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 10:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 11:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 11:30 "Opowieści Zielonego Lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 12:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci Niemcy 12:30 "Hoboczaki" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 13:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci USA 13:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 14:00 "Mała Dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 14:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 15:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 15:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 16:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 16:30 "Opowieści Zielonego Lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 17:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci Niemcy 17:30 "Hoboczaki" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 18:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci USA 18:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 19:00 "Mała Dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 19:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 20:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 20:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 21:00 "Dzieci kukurydzy" Filmax Za zgodą rodziców reż.Fritz Kiersch, wyk.Peter Horton, Linda Hamilton, R. G. Armstrong, John Franklin horror USA 1984 22:45 "Szarada śmierci" Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Stephen Eckelberry, wyk.Erika Eleniak, C. Thomas Howell, Jack Scalia, James Wilder komedia sensacyjna USA 1998 00:30 "Pamięć, która zabija" Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Andrew Morahan, wyk.Nigel Hawthorne, Mary-Louise Parker, Jimmy Smits, Jason Scott Lee thriller USA 1997 02:00 Zakończenie programu ARD 05:30 "Hallo Spencer" serial animowany 06:00 "Fix & Foxi" serial animowany Australia 2001 06:25 "Renaade" serial animowany 06:30 "Piotruś Pan" serial animowany 06:50 "Popeye" serial animowany 07:20 "Uwaga! Pies!" serial animowany 07:30 Kreskówki w Jedynce seriale animowane 07:35 "Gloria i jej rodzina" serial animowany 08:00 Wissen macht Ah! program dla dzieci 08:30 "Czas duchów w Little Henlock" serial dla dzieci W. Bryt. 1999 09:00 Wiadomości 09:03 "Fabrixx" serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09:30 "Lorenz w kraju kłamców" reż.Jürgen Brauer, wyk.Marianne Sägebrecht, RolfHoppe, Jochen Busse, Holger Kunkel film dla dzieci Niemcy 10:50 "Tom i Jerry" serial animowany 11:00 Wiadomości 11:03 NULL-ACHT-13 program dla dzieci 11:35 "Walter Mellon" serial animowany 11:45 "Zamek Einstein" serial dla dzieci Niemcy 2000 12:10 "Fabrixx" serial dla dzieci (powt.) 12:35 Tigerenten Club magazyn dla dzieci 14:00 Wiadomości 14:03 "Nowinki z Süderhofu" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1995 14:30 Dziecięce gadulstwo program dla dzieci 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Deutschland Tour (Na żywo) Kolarstwo szosowe relacja z Oberstdorfu 17:30 Studio MŚ Korea Japonia 2002 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Brisant magazyn aktualności 18:45 "Dr Sommerfeld" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1999 19:42 Prognoza pogody 19:51 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20:00 Wiadomości 20:20 Miasto muzykantów koncert kapel ludowych 22:20 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 22:45 Słowo na niedzielę 22:50 "Miłość i kule" reż.Stuart Rosenberg, wyk.Charles Bronson, Jill Ireland, Rod Steiger, Henry Silva thriller USA 1979 00:20 Wiadomości 00:30 "Wizerunek mordercy" reż.David Winning, wyk.Lance Henriksen, Joan Severance, Jeff Wincott, Ryan Michael film sensacyjny USA 1996 01:55 Wiadomości 02:00 "A Taste of Hell" reż.Neil Yarema/Basil Bradbury, wyk.John Garwood, Lisa Lorena, William Smith, Vic Djaz dramat obyczajowy USA 1973 03:25 POLYLUX magazyn (powt.) 03:55 Tylko w ARD (powt.) 04:25 Wiadomości 04:30 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy 3sat 07:15 Akademia telewizyjna program popularnonaukowy 08:00 Panorama alpejska 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Czas na kulturę magazyn 09:45 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 10:15 Godzina gwiezdna filozofii magazyn kulturalny 11:15 Alpy Dunaj Morze Adriatyckie magazyn mniejszości narodowych 11:45 POLYLUX magazyn 12:15 Willy Astor - ze wszystkich stron program rozrywkowy 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Notatki z zagranicy - miniatury krajoznawcze 13:15 "Live at Slane Castle" Bryan Adams koncert 14:15 "Arcyksiążę Johann w Bad Gastein" film dokumentalny 14:40 "Czas nagli" film dokumentalny 15:15 Kobieta-TV magazyn 15:45 Historia moich obrazów - miniatury kulturalne 15:55 "Summer Madness" reż.David Lean, wyk.Katharine Hepburn, Rossano Brazzi, Isa Miranda, Darren Mc Gavin film obyczajowy USA 1955 17:30 mobil tips & trends magazyn poradnikowy 18:00 Świątynia samochodów 18:30 "Allier - ostoja rzadkich ptaków" film dokumentalny 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Documenta11 Czas na kulturę magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Wpierw jedzenie, a potem moralność program kulturalny (na żywo) 22:35 "Hermann Hesse: Długie lato" film dokumentalny 23:25 Boulevard Bio talk show Alfreda Bioleka 00:25 Spojrzenia z boku magazyn kulturalny 00:50 Per "Texas" Johansson Group JazzBaltica-Festival 2000 koncert 01:55 Documenta11 Czas na kulturę magazyn kulturalny 02:30 Godzina gwiezdna filozofii magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 03:30 tips & trends magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) Kabel 1 06:10 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1964 wyk.Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William Hopper, William Talman, Ray Collins, Wesley Lau, Fay Wray, Karen Steele, Gary Collins 07:15 Home Shopping Europe - Live Shopping, Deutschland 2002 08:15 Auf der Flucht - Krimi - Serie, USA 1967 wyk.David Janssen, Janice Rule, Steve Ihnat, Tige Andrews, Sheree North, Martin Brooks, Jean Wood 09:10 Tausend Meilen Staub - Western - Serie, USA 1963 wyk.Clint Eastwood, Paul Brinegar, Steve Raines, Jim Murdock, Sheb Wooley, Rocky Shahan, Eric Fleming, Robert Cabal, Charles Gray 10:10 Die glorreichen Sieben - Western - Serie, USA 1998 / 1999 wyk.Michael Biehn, Eric Close, Andrew Kavovit, Anthony Starke, Dale Midkiff, Rick Worthy, Ron Perlman, Laurie Holden, Kristen Dalton 11:05 Die Leute von der Shiloh Ranch - Western - Serie, USA 1962 wyk.James Drury, Lee J. Cobb, Doug McClure, G. Evant, B. Davis, Mc Garth 12:15 Unkas, der Letzte seines Stammes - Western, USA 1947 reż.George Sherman, wyk.Jon Hall, Evelyn Ankers, Michael O'Shea, Julie Bishop, Larry 'Buster' Crabbe, Rick Vallin, Buzz Henry, Frederick Worlock, Guy Hedlund 13:40 Auf der Suche nach dem goldenen Himmel - Drama, USA 1986 reż.Richard Jefferson, wyk.Charles Napier, George 'Buck' Flower, Cliff Osmond, Anne Szesny, Shane Wallace, Junior Richard 15:20 Allein unter Idioten - Komödie, USA 1993 reż.Carl Reiner, wyk.Armand Assante, Sherilyn Fenn, Kate Nelligan, Sean Young, Christopher McDonald, James Remar, Tony Randall, Clarence Clemons, Johnny Witherspoon 16:55 K1 Nachrichten 17:04 WM-Telegramm 17:05 Abenteuer Auto - Auto-Magazin 17:55 Abenteuer Leben - Wissens-Magazin 18:50 Abenteuer Natur - Doku-Magazin 19:40 Unterwegs mit Malcolm Douglas - Dokumentation, Australien 1990 20:15 Fantomas gegen Interpol - Komödie, Frankreich / Italien 1965 reż.André Hunebelle, wyk.Jean Marais, Louis de Funčs, Mylčne Demongeot, Jacques Dynam, Robert Dalban, Albert Dagnant, Christian Toma, Olivier de Funčs, Michel Duplaix 22:20 Ohne jede Reue - Krimi, USA 1992 reż.Jan Eliasberg, wyk.Rutger Hauer, Natasha Richardson, Clancy Brown, Kibibi Monie, Tom Wright, Dana Eskelson, Ted D'Arms, Paul Giametti, Guy Boyd 00:10 Einmal Hölle und zurück - Drama, USA 1983 reż.Sidney J. Furie, wyk.Ken Wahl, Cheryl Ladd, Stephen Lee, David Harris, Cyril O'Reilly, Lane Smith, Annie McEnroe, R. Lee Ermey, James Whitmore 02:17 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 02:20 Mai '43 - Die Zerstörung der Talsperren - Drama, Großbritannien 1955 reż.Michael Anderson, wyk.Ursula Jeans, Richard Todd, Michael Redgrave, Basil Sydney, Patrick Barr, Charles Carson, Stanley Van Beers, Colin Tapley, Laurence Naismith 04:30 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 04:35 Dschungel der Apokalypse - Action, USA 1981 reż.Lindsay Shonteff, wyk.Lawrence Day, Luis Manuel, Thomas Pollard, Daniel Foley, George Gabriel, Gerramy Quarto, Christopher Muncke, Bobby Bauer RTL 2 06:30 "Szczury wodne" serial kryminalny Australia 1995 07:15 "Melrose Place" telenowela obyczajowa USA 1992-99 08:00 Jak się robi...? magazyn filmowy 08:25 "Diabli nadali" serial komediowy USA 1998/2000 09.15 Najgłupsi przestępcy świata 10:05 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 10:35 BRAVO TV magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 11:50 Natural - Making Of A Boyband program muzyczny (powt.) 12:25 Robot Wars program rozrywkowy 13:20 "Nowe przygody Robin Hooda" serial przygodowy USA 1996-97 15:20 "Malice" reż.Harold Becker, wyk.Alec Baldwin, Nicole Kidman, George C. Scott, Bill Pullman thriller (powt.) USA 1993 17:15 "Nieustraszony" serial sensacyjny USA 1997/98 18:10 "Strażnik Teksasu" serial sensacyjny USA 1994/99 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Świat zaginiony" reż.Bob Keen, wyk.Patrick Bergin, Jayne Heitmeyer, David Nerman, Julian Casey film SF USA 1998 22:05 "Autopsja - tajemnicze zgony" film dokumentalny 23:10 "Droga Smoka" reż.Bruce Lee, reż. Bruce Lee, Nora Miao, Chuck Norris, Wei Ping Ao eastern Hongkong 1973 01:00 "Bruce The Super Hero" reż.Ho Chung-Tao, wyk.Bruce Lee, Ho Chung-Tao film sensacyjny Hongkong 1973 02:55 Wiadomości 03:10 "Droga Smoka" reż.Bruce Lee, reż. Bruce Lee, Nora Miao, Chuck Norris, Wei Ping Ao eastern (powt.) Hongkong 1973 Pro 7 06:10 ClipMix magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 07:05 "Spin City" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1999 07:30 "Fantom 2040" serial animowany 07:55 "Mega Man" serial animowany 08:20 "Czarnoksiężnik" serial animowany 08:50 "Big Guy & Rusty" serial animowany 09:15 "Nieśmiertelny" serial animowany 09:40 "Superman" serial animowany 10:05 "Batman & Robin" serial animowany 10:35 "Extreme Ghostbusters" serial animowany 11:00 "Batman of the Future" serial animowany 11:30 "Goosebumps" serial fantastyczny USA 1997 11:55 "Miami 7" telenowela dokumentalna W. Bryt. 1999 12:25 "Clueless" serial komediowy USA 1996 12:55 "Świat według Bundych" serial komediowy USA 1996 13:20 "Cybill" serial komediowy USA 1996 13:50 "Jesse" serial komediowy USA 1998 14:20 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995 14:50 "Will & Grace" serial komediowy USA 1998 15:15 "Jezioro marzeń" serial obyczajowy USA 1997 16:10 "Roswell" serial fantastyczny USA 1999 17:00 "Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica" serial komediowy USA 1998 17:30 "Zwariowany świat Malcolma" serial komediowy USA 2000 18:00 "Futurama" serial animowany USA 2000 18:30 Popclub magazyn rozrywkowy 19:00 Talk Talk Talk talk show 19:25 Mars czy Wenus? talk show 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 "W samą porę" reż.John Badham, wyk.Johnny Depp, Christopher Walken, Peter Strauss, Charles Dutton dramat sensacyjny USA 1995 22:00 "Dzikie żądze" reż.John McNaughton, wyk.Matt Dillon, Kevin Bacon, Denise Richards, Neve Campbell thriller USA 1998 00:05 "Wyznawcy zła" reż.John Schlesinger, wyk.Martin Sheen, Helen Shaver, Harley Cross, Robert Loggia thriller kryminalny USA 1987 01:55 "Operacja Delta Force 3" reż.Mark Roper, wyk.Jim Fitzpatrick, Greg Collins, Bryan Genesse, Simon Jones film sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997 03:30 "Ostatnie słowo" reż.Tony Spiridakis, wyk.Timothy Hutton, Joe Pantoliano, Richard Dreyfuss, Cybill Shepherd film sensacyjny USA 1994 Rai Due 06:20 Odpowiedzi prawnika program poradnikowy 06:30 Animalibri 06:40 Dusza. Wydanie specjalne 07:00 "Pingu" serial animowany dla dzieci Szwajcaria 1990 07:20 Wild Things film dokumentalny 08:00 Wiadomości 08:20 "Pour mon fils" reż.Michaëla Watteaux, wyk.Véronique Jannot, Bruno Wolkowitch, Marion Ducamp, Kevin Aidoud film obyczajowy Francja 1998 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Pour mon fils" film obyczajowy Francja 1998 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Europa - wydanie specjalne film dokumentalny 10:30 Raidue dla was - zapowiedź programów 10:35 "Life of the Party: The Pamela Harriman Story" reż.Waris Hussein, wyk.Ann-Margret, Diane Agostini, Mitch Ryan, Scott Thompson Baker dramat obyczajowy USA 1998 12:00 "Titans" serial obyczajowy USA 2000 13:00 Wiadomości 13:25 "Animaniacy" serial animowany Japonia/USA 1993 14:00 Top of the Pops lista przebojów 15:00 "Felicity" serial obyczajowy USA 1998 15:45 "Beverly Hills Family Robinson" reż.Troy Miller, wyk.Dyan Cannon, Martin Mull, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Ryan O'Donohue komedia USA 1997 17:20 Prognoza pogody 17:25 Sobota z Disney'em filmy animowane dla dzieci 18:10 Zmienna pogoda 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 "Wolff un poliziotto a Berlino" serial kryminalny Niemcy 19:50 "Zorro" serial przygodowy 20:20 Lotto o ósmej 20:30 Wiadomości 20:55 "The Contract" reż.K. C. Bascombe, wyk.Johanna Black, Billy Dee Williams thriller Kanada 1998 22:45 Dossier magazyn reporterów 23:30 Wiadomości 23:50 Prognoza pogody 23:55 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:00 żeglarstwo. Nation's Cup w Trieście Studio sport 01:30 Włoskie pytania 01:40 Nikt nie jest doskonały. Chwile śmieszne i nie tylko 02:05 Sekrety 02:30 NotteItalia 1948 03:00 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 03:40 Network dla Uniwersytetu. Ekonomia turystyki . Wykład 9 Uniwersytet Telewizyjny program edukacyjny 04:25 Ekonomika organizacji non profit . Wykład 10 program edukacyjny CT 2 05:05 Wybory 2002 Bez immunitetu program polityczny 06:00 Czarna, biała magazyn 06:15 Stop magazyn 06:20 Wiadomości Telewizji Słowackiej 06:40 Wiadomości ze świata 07:55 Panorama 08:20 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz RPA - Słowenia 10:25 Nie poddawaj się! program ekologiczny 10:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Włochy - Chorwacja 12:55 "Oko - drapieżcy i my" film przyrodniczy 13:20 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Brazylia - Chiny 15:25 Jak się żyje...? program dokumentalny 15:40 "Tajemniczy Balthus" film dokumentalny 16:35 Telewizyjny klub niesłyszących magazyn dla osób niepełnosprawnych 17:05 "Co się zdarzyło Baby Jane?" reż.David Greene, wyk.Vanessa Redgrave, Lynn Redgrave, John Glover, Bruce A. Young thriller USA 1991 19:15 Wiadomości 20:00 "Němý Bobeš" Zapraszamy Was do teatru reż.L. Smoljak, wyk.L. Smoljak, Z. Svěrák, J. Hraběta sztuka Teatru Jary Cimrmana Czechy 21:25 "Spory Reinera Kreissla" film dokumentalny 22:00 Głosy poezji program kulturalny 22:05 Studio Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 magazyn sportowy 22:30 "333" program kulturalny 23:30 Noc z Aniołem magazyn 01:00 Wielka nocna muzyka program muzyczny 04:55 Prahan Kulttuuritapahtumat magazyn Nova 05:30 DO-RE-MI show muzyczny 06:45 "Gromowe kotki" serial animowany 07:10 "Batman przyszłości" film animowany 07:40 "Ferda Mróweczka" serial animowany 08:10 "Digimon" serial animowany 08:40 "Pokemon" serial animowany Japonia 09:05 "Władca zwierząt" wyk.D. Goddard, J. Raine, M. Schnarre serial przygodowy USA 2000 09:55 As program muzyczny 11:00 Vabank teleturniej 12:00 Dzwońcie do dyrektora program publicystyczny 12:25 Senzibilšou program rozrywkowy 13:15 "105% alibi" reż.V. Čech, wyk.J. Bek, K. Höger, O. Lackovič film kryminalny Czechosłowacja 1959 14:45 Galaktyka Novej program rozrywkowy 15:25 "Zbyt bogata. Tajemne życie Doris Duke" reż.Julian Pringle, wyk.Lauren Bacall, Richard Chamberlain, John Erman, Mare Winningham film obyczajowy USA 1999 17:00 "Wydział zabójstw" wyk.L. Bell, P. Mochrie, G. Morrell serial kryminalny Australia 1997-89 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:55 "Diagnóza smrti" reż.P. Schulhoff, wyk.R. Hrušínský, D. Hofmanová, A. Gasnárková film kryminalny Czechosłowacja 1979 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 "Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata" reż.Steven Spielberg, wyk.Harrison Ford, Sean Connery, River Phoenix, Denholm Elliott film przygodowy USA 1989 22:30 "Blade - wieczny łowca" reż.Stephen Norrington, wyk.Wesley Snipes, Stephen Dorff, Chris Christoferson, Udo Kier film SF USA 1998 00:50 Piórko talk show erotyczny 01:25 Prognoza pogody 01:30 "Erotyczne wyznania" serial erotyczny USA 1996 03:00 Prask magazyn 03:30 P.F. magazyn 04:20 "105% alibi" reż.V. Čech, wyk.J. Bek, K. Höger, O. Lackovič film kryminalny Czechosłowacja 1959 TV 4 (Szwecja) 09:50 CBS 60 minutes 10:45 Fotbolls-VM Studio magazyn sportowy 11:00 Fotbolls-VM 2002 magazyn sportowy 11:50 Fotbolls-VM Studio magazyn sportowy 12:00 Fotbolls-VM 2002 magazyn sportowy 12:45 Fotbolls-VM Studio magazyn sportowy 13:00 NHL Powerweek magazyn sportowy 13:30 Stockholm Maratho n Studio magazyn sportowy 14:00 Stockholm Marathon 2002 magazyn sportowy 17:30 V75 Vinnare 18:20 Keno 18:30 Wiadomości i sport 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Bingolotto 22:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:15 Fotbolls-VM 2002 magazyn sportowy 00:10 TBA 02:00 "Fall Guy" serial sensacyjny USA 1981 02:55 Program na dobranoc 03:00 Zakończenie programu Kanal 5 08:00 "Oggy & The Cockroaches" serial Francja 08:30 "Det Tazmanska Odjuret" serial dla dzieci 08:55 "Batman" serial animowany 09:20 "Mork & Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:50 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 10:20 "Home Court" serial komediowy USA 1995-96 10:50 "Fired Up" serial komediowy USA 1997-98 11:20 "Bob" serial komediowy USA 1992-93 11:45 TV-Butiken 12:45 "Perry Mason Return" serial kryminalny USA 14:35 "Storm Warning!" serial dokumentalny Kanada 15:10 Nyhetshets 15:40 "Spin City" serial komediowy USA 1997 16:10 "Alias Mr & Mrs Smith" serial przygodowy USA 1996 17:05 "Frisco Kid" reż.Lloyd Bacon, wyk.James Cagney, Ricardo Cortez, Lili Damita, Margaret Lindsay film sensacyjny USA 1935 19:25 "Absolutely Fabulous" serial komediowy W. Bryt. 20:00 "Relic Hunter" serial przygodowy Francja 2000-01 23:00 "Wygrać ze śmiercią" reż.Bruce Malmuth, wyk.Steven Seagal, Kelly Le Brock, Bill Sadler, Frederic Coffin film sensacyjny USA 1990 00:55 "Crime Scene Investigation" serial obyczajowy USA 2000-01 01:55 "Odjazd" reż.Steve Wang, wyk.Mark Dacascos, Kadeem Hardison, Brittany Murphy, John Pyper-Ferguson film sensacyjny USA 1996 03:40 "War of the Worlds" serial SF USA 1988-90 04:30 "Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Niebieski z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Opole z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Junior z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CT 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nova z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 (Szwecja) z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kanal 5 z 2002 roku